1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical generator system, and, more particularly, to a generator assembly used in an electrical generator system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generator systems have long been used to generate electrical energy. One such generator system utilizes a configuration of magnets and electrical coils that move in relation to each other to generate electricity. In an automobile, for example, an electrical generation device, e.g., an alternator, includes a rotor that is driven by the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine to rotate in relation to a stationary stator. Thus, such as generation system utilizes energy that could otherwise be used in powering the automobile.